Spouted bags (pouches) in which a drink, detergent or the like in the form of liquid or jelly has been sealed up are widely available on the market, and the consumer can discharge the contents of the bag to the outside of the bag via a spout part. Spout seal machines, spouted bag filling packaging machines and spout seal filling packaging machines are known as machines related to such spouted bags.
The spout seal machine is a machine for attaching a spout to an empty bag. With the spout seal machine, the spout is hermetically attached to the bag. Such a spout seal machine is disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2005-59509, for example.
The spouted bag filling packaging machine is a machine for filling a bag to which a spout has been attached (spouted bag) with the contents. The method of filling with the contents is not particularly limited; it is possible to fill the bag with the contents by a method suitable for the forms of the spout and the bag. For example, in cases where it is difficult to fill the bag with the contents via the spout part, such as a case where the spout part has been covered with a cap, it is possible to fill the bag with the contents via a bag mouth formed through the bag and thereafter hermetically seal the spouted bag by sealing up the bag mouth (see Japanese patent application publication No. 2014-76844, for example). In cases where it is easy to fill the bag with the contents via the spout part, such as a case where the spout part has not been covered with a cap, it is possible to fill the bag with the contents via the spout part and thereafter hermetically seal the spouted bag by sealing up the opening of the spout part with a cap or the like (see Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-341708, for example).
The spout seal filling packaging machine is a machine as a combination of the spout seal machine and the spouted bag filling packaging machine explained above. The spout seal filling packaging machine attaches a spout to an empty bag and then fills the bag to which the spout has been attached (spouted bag) with the contents (see Japanese patent application publication No. 2014-80013, for example).